The bane of lechen city
by zealotmatrix77
Summary: Im a man from the city of lechen. im back for revenge and to repay a old debt in the city i grow up ive spent most my life as a man on my own. im the warlord. heres my story of the death cross in my live and bane.


**I do not own the dc franchise just this oc character im using for this story.**

Hello im a guy like most I lived in a place had a life lost someone moved from place to place then move back to your old city where you grow up or town to. The town where i was born doesn't matter but my story does. bane i believe had died but he isn't.

I know where he is hes in my old city lechen city its similar to Gotham city in how it's filled with criminals and crime lords. but the main one dead cross killed the people i loved im back now in this city trying to find out what happened. I am a man of skill, I haved killed many in my life some call me the warlord some a terrorist some just a Merc getting a pay check some a revolutionary.

but i just consider my self me. The warlord sounds nice and is what many call me so it stuck but still its just a mask and me im just me and it will always stay that way. i have lost my self many times in my life. the things i done the times where i was lost in my life to what i did. when life was empty i forgot who i was a few times in life. things happen i wont say what but they do.

to this i say always remember where you came from and who you loved. just remember the good then the bad wont consume you and you remember your still human to all who read this... this is the life of a man trying to find out why those i loved died. im back to repay a doubt i owned a long long time ago. im back also for something anyone would do REVENGE! im a shadow in this world as such when i end my journey one day no one will know who I was or know im gone but when I do i will die peacefully once this is done and my duty to my debt and revenge is over then i will let go and cut my last tie to this place and leave with a final gift to my city one no one will ever know it was me but will always remember til the end of time.

Now here's the tale of my time back in a heaven mixed with hell.

May 20

im at a grave site. I see the grave of someone I use to love. she was an old flame.

we had been so happy together but one day I messed it up with a robbery I had stolen from a bank to pay my rent and some debt to a mobster who loaned me money to open up a market.

i was trying to help my neighborhood which was starving. The prices in the city for food where getting higher and higher so i opened up a market store which was cheap to those of low-income. it help my neighborhood. but i couldn't keep up with the bills of the market and the monthly pay ment to the mobster. i tried all I could to stay afloat. we both wanted a baby me and my girl but we where close to losing the house so i did all what i could only do. i had an old friend who was a master criminal he had plans to rob a back i told him i wasnt for it.

"i have a good life now im serving my community with my store. I got a girl and a home. i got a everything i wanted and we might have a baby dude. so sorry man i don't live that life anymore. back then we had so little and we need the money but these days im doing good. but thanks for the offer. best of luck dude and peace out."

I left happy knowing im not still struggling like i use to.(but that was before i had taken the loan from the mobster.)

thinking about it the loan was stupid. but my neighborhood needed the market it helped so many people. many of the stores in this city raised theres prices because of their greed.(but later i found out it was actually to repay the mobster who late became death cross.)

but thinking about that faithful day when i betrayed my girl by saying i would never go back to my old life. the thought of it made my face run with tears. (They dried as quickly as they came. I'm not much for tears but this event was the one that changed my life forever and lost me who i still believe was my soul mate.)

"so Trent what bank are we robbing again?" i asked sarcastically. (Trent was in a full body armor just like me except he had a hk 36 next to him.)

"we are robbing the lechen city bank the big rich folk kinda of bank we might find the lost holy grail in there hahahaha" he laughs it off like he does everything.

im just quiet and stare at him with a ya I know look.

"sigh yes i know you were being sarcastic and yes this is the hardest bank in lechen city to crack and i know you risking a lot on this...you got a good girl your betraying by doing this...is this eating you up as i think it is?" he voice got low and sympathetic during the second half it.

my head went down in shame. (thoughts of my love swirling in my head and all the promising i made in the past.)

"just what i thought im sorry that life went so bad and you had to come back to this kind of life... im not gonna lie and say it's not nice having you back but i do feel bad you're in this deep of shit. i kinda wish I could get you out of it in a better way.. its nice your part of my crew again its like old times but you shouldnt of taken that loan from the sucks you dry and once he gots you in his grip he wont let go til youve fully paid his debt and his interest.(his looks up at a sign and raises his voice.) that is what gets you he's like this banks we will steal from. just vampires preying on the weak. ready man?" he was trying to cheer me up it worked only a little.

(The armored car where driving took months to mod and reenforce to the degree he needed. it.)

"where here man." a guy in the back of the van says through the window separating them.

we stop at the back of the bank and get ready to go.

"time to start to the show old bro."trents tone is energized and his quick smile suggest he will enjoy this.

"you havent changed a bit Trent." i said with a cocky smile.

He replied with a quick charismatic "yup."

**so how was that i want some feed back on this and hope i can spin the story into the way i want to betray it.**


End file.
